The Shrine Maiden
by HeartlessEnchantress
Summary: A modern fiction regarding humans and demons coexisting, and the struggles of both sides. A SessKag, better summery inside.


****

Chapter One- Shrine Maiden 

Summery- A modern fiction regarding humans and demons coexisting, and the struggles of both sides. Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, a ruthless businessman as well as demon, sets out to condemn the Higurashi Shrine. Until he befalls the lovely Shrine Maiden, and his faith in his beliefs falls with it. Sess/Kag. 

----

It was a world of dominance ruled by demons and humans alike. The weak fall, and the strong prevail. It used to be that demonic blood was a trait that often defined strength, but more recently humans proved themselves worthy in different kinds of strengths. The two races worked together in both harmony and hostility. Members from both sides often found fault in the other, and reasons to oppose the newly formed unity. 

----

Kagome Higurashi sat on the roof of her shrine that overlooked the beautiful courtyard. The moon was full, and bathed the earth in its luminous silver touch. Crickets sung sweetly, and fireflies danced amongst the ponds surface. A small sad smile curved on her full cherry lips, and her hair blew wildly in all directions, blending in with the night sky. 

The Higurashi family ran a local shrine, and as of tomorrow it would be closed. A large demon corporation of the Taiyoukai family, had put them out of business. Apparently they felt the shrine was a threat to demons and needed to be stopped. Kagome sighed wistfully. She would miss it, the shrine, it had always been her home. 

---

Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai reclined in a lavish leather chair, in front of a large wooden desk, on which sat a pile of papers. He signed the last one sealing the fate of the Higurashi shrine. Had it been in his character, he would have burst into uncontrollable laughter. It felt good, another success. Perhaps tomorrow he would go witness for himself the closing of the traitorous shrine. 

__

'Humans.' He thought in distaste. _'They need to be controlled or they forget who their betters are.' _It had been his father Inutaisho, who had mentioned the shrine to him. Sesshoumaru had been outraged upon hearing his fathers declarations of how lovely the shrine and its shrine maiden were. Inutaisho had suggested that he, Sesshoumaru, went to see the young girl for himself. Inutaisho had taken a human mate, but by no means did Sesshoumaru plan on following in his footsteps. 

Huffing he tapped his ballpoint pen against the desk ledge. Humans were not lovely, they lacked in physical attributes and smelt of foul human oils. His hanyou brother, Inuyasha, was engaged to a human woman by the name of Kikyo. Sesshoumaru felt that his brother was disgracing himself, but left him to his own decisions. 

---

The sun crept into Kagome's open window, rousing her from her deep slumber. Yawning, she stretched cat like, kicking her sheets from the bed. Kagome was normally a morning person, but when she remembered the significance of this morning, her mood dulled. She allowed herself a few minutes to sulk, before pealing herself up to complete her morning chores. 

After her routine shower, Kagome slipped into a soft baby blue hakama and a white haori. She brushed her long raven hair up into a high ponytail tying it in a white ribbon. Kagome knew they would be expecting a visit from a member of the Taiyoukai family, and wanted to look her best. She refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her in defeat. So with a forced smile, Kagome finished putting on her makeup and walked down the stairs, her head held high. 

---

Inutaisho looked up from his teacup to his older son, Sesshoumaru. Frowning he set his teacup down giving him his full attention. "Right on time as usual." He watched as his son calmly shut his office door, sitting before him.

Sesshoumaru rose a delicate eyebrow in question. "Father, what was it that you wished to discuss with me at such a hour?" 

Inutaisho pushed a packet of papers over to him. "What is this about the Higurashi Shrine?" He inquired with fatherly authority.

Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes down to the papers in indifference. "These are the condemning papers, Father." 

Inutaisho scowled. "I know that Sesshoumaru, I want to know why you had the shrine shut down." 

A grin tugged at the corner of Sesshoumaru's lips. "Humans need to be reminded of their place. I will not stand by and watch such insubordinate behavior." 

Inutaisho slumped his shoulders with a sigh. "Sesshoumaru how many times have I told you? Humans are not ploys for our amusement, but equals. The Higurashi family posed as no threat." His tone was tiered, drained of energy.

Sesshoumaru stood. "I am entitled to my own opinion father, what is done, is done." He paused at the door, looking back at his father. "After work, I will be going down to the shrine and collecting the final paperwork." He left quietly. 

Inutaisho looked at the closed door silently, deep in thought. His conscious would not allow the Higurashi family to fall into poverty over his sons foolishness. Wearily he pulled out his checkbook. 

---

Souta swept the leafs from the shrine steps, absentmindedly wondering where they would go. He felt bad for his mother and grandfather but mostly his sister, it was obvious to everyone how much the shrine meant to her. Souta's head drooped, his bangs casting shadows over his eyes. "Poor Kagome…" 

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi called to her younger son from the house steps. "Come inside now please!" 

"In a sec mom!" Souta watched her disappear back into the house and set the broom aside. Casting one last longing look out over the beautiful cherry blossom trees, Souta followed. 

---

Kagome sat on the center step of the shrine staircase, the shrine documents resting in her lap tied in a red ribbon. _'Mr. Taiyoukai should be here soon.' _Kagome thought dismayed. The warm sun glowed comfortingly above her, caressing her in its healthy embrace. She allowed herself to slip into a state of relaxation, her head tilting back. Kagome stayed like that, exhaling and inhaling the warm summer air until the trance was broken. The birds that had been singing above her silenced their lullaby scattering fearfully, and a fierce wind picked up. 

Kagome held onto the papers hastily standing, then as if a invisible force guided her, she turned and saw a angel. The wind tore the ribbon from her hair, but she did not notice. She couldn't notice, all she saw was him, a man of perfection standing at the foot of the shrine steps. Lustrous silver hair billowing around his flawlessly sculpted face, he was tall perhaps a good two to three feet taller then her, and his body. Kagome blushed unknowingly as her eyes trailed along his muscular yet lean form, she was on her second round of looking him over when she noticed the claws. _'Claws. That must mean…' _

Kagome flinched holding the papers closer to her chest. Her angel was a demon, a Taiyoukai. Now that she really looked at him she could easily see his demon markings, the purplish blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead, and two red strips on each cheek. She lifted her chin and scowled, taking a brave step towards him. "Mr. Taiyoukai." She stated more then asked. 

Sesshoumaru had stepped from the comfort of his black sports car, into the pungent air that lingered with the scent of humans. His lips curled back in distaste and he took a long stride towards the shrine. Sesshoumaru was about to climb the flight of gray stone steps, when a new scent stopped him in its wake. 

Sesshoumaru's head tilted back ever so slightly, and he inhaled deeply, his eyelids lowering lazily. A enticing scent of innocence lingered in the air around him, it was like nothing he had ever smelt before, and he inhaled again trying to taste it. Soon smelling the scent was no longer enough, and Sesshoumaru looked for who or what was the cause.

His eyes fell upon a goddess. She stood on the stairs above him, like a deity on a pedestal. Silky tresses of raven hair waved freely about her, the wind whipping her clothing around her alluring figure, and her eyes! It had been her eyes that captivated him, trapped him within their sapphire depths. 

The spell was broken when her beautiful face twisted into a scowl, and she took a graceful step toward him. Sesshoumaru was hit harshly with realization, that this woman, his goddess, was human. Not just any human either, no, a miko. She addressed him and he was calmed by her voice, soft and delicate. This was the shrine maiden he had come to condemn, and he frowned. "Higurashi." He replied smoothly. 

---

^.~ Just had to get this idea out of my head! I couldn't concentrate on my other story until I did. Sorry if I disappointed anyone with posting this instead of another chapter in my other story, but I promise you, I'm going to update that soon as well! Feel free to e-mail me at HeartlessEnchantress@yahoo.com, if you have any questions. Or if you ask me a question in a review, leave me your e-mail address so I can get back to you! 

_-As always with love, _HeartlessEnchantress. 


End file.
